


Шанкс, скука и карандаши

by Magic_Deer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Deer/pseuds/Magic_Deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Шанкс/Багги. Шанксу очень скучно, случайно находит листы и краски. Рисует, но в результате получается только Багги".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шанкс, скука и карандаши

Очередной скомканный лист бумаги полетел прочь, но рыжий юноша, сосредоточенно хмуря брови, лишь сильнее сжал карандаш, с готовностью переходя к следующему. Он терпеливо выводил линию за линией, обводя получившиеся штрихи и стирая неудавшиеся. Однако финал был неизменен – рисунок, как и множество его предшественников, оказался безжалостно смят и выброшен.

Дверь в каюту тихонько скрипнула, возвещая не только о приходе кого-то из членов экипажа, но и о предстоявшей работе для их корабельного плотника.

\- Вот ты где, – раздался грубоватый, но дружелюбный бас. – Вылазь наружу, малец, скоро к острову наконец причалим, а то ты, поди, уж весь измаялся от скуки, – пират повнимательнее пригляделся к полу рядом с юнгой. – А что это ты тут бумаги накидал?

Шанкс сокрушённо вздохнул, взлохмачивая огненно-рыжие волосы, и в конце концов обратил внимание на накама.

\- Я не могу нарисовать никого кроме Багги...

\- О! Не знал, что ты вообще рисуешь, – грузно шагая по дощатому полу, мужчина приблизился к юноше и подобрал одну из разбросанных по каюте бумажек. – Интересно-интересно.

Несколько долгих секунд он рассматривал представшую пред его глазами картинку.

\- Эм, кого ты там рисовал, говоришь? Багги? – пират неуверенно кивнул на зелёные каракули.

\- Конечно! Ты что, не видишь? Вот же, – подающий большие надежды юнга вскочил и указал на одну из самых ярких зелёных чёрточек, – это же его профиль! Я уже всё перепробовал, даже красный с синим карандаши не брал. А всё равно только Багги получается. Постоянно.

Бывалый пират ещё раз глянул на зелёное «нечто», которое Шанкс упорно именовал «Багги», но так и не смог разглядеть в этом буйстве линий и намёка на синевласого клоуна.

\- Ну, ты не переживай. Вы же много времени вместе проводите? Много. Общаетесь хорошо? Ну, эм, не совсем плохо же. Вот тебе и видится он везде. Всё в порядке!

Но Шанкс, казалось, его уже не слушал. Он был поглощён новой, только что пришедшей в голову, мыслью.

\- Точно! Я покажу его Багги!

\- Эй, пацан, погоди! – но дверь в каюту уже с грохотом захлопнулась. Мужчина озадаченно почесал в затылке. – Я б на такую мазню обиделся... Хотя, кто эту современную молодёжь разберёт?

***

\- Ик! – клоун раздражённо сжал челюсти и, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, задержал дыхание, надеясь хоть в этот раз избавиться от неожиданно накатившей икоты.

Справившись с нервирующим недомоганием, Багги вновь облокотился на фальшборт, предаваясь не так давно прерванным мечтам о возможных немереных богатствах, которые могут ожидать их пиратскую команду на следующем острове. Но расплывшаяся было на губах улыбка в мгновение ока сменилась безрадостным кислым выражением, стоило ему услышать раздражающе-жизнерадостный голос одного из своих накам.

\- Багги!

\- Ну конечно, – недовольно пробубнил красноносый, демонстративно отворачиваясь от подлетевшего к нему Шанкса.

\- Скучаешь?

\- Зато ты, как всегда, весел и скачешь, как горный козёл...

\- Да ладно тебе, Багги, – рыжеволосый юноша шутливо толкнул приятеля в бок. – А у меня для тебя кое-что есть!

Клоун подозрительно посмотрел в полные озорных огоньков карие глаза. Приподнятое настроение товарища никогда не вызывало у Багги доверия, скорее наоборот, порождало в глубине души ярое желание оказаться от весельчака как можно дальше, дабы не быть втянутым в воплощение очередной сумасбродной и непременно опасной (конечно же, только для самого Багги) идеи.

\- И что же? – ещё даже не услышав ответа, клоун уже костерил себя за проявленное любопытство и неумение держать язык за зубами.

\- Понимаешь, мне было скучно, – начал объяснять Шанкс, роясь в карманах, – а тут мне на глаза карандаши попались. Ну, те, которые я ещё лет сто назад у одного милого старичка купил. В общем, вот!

Задорно улыбаясь, Рыжий протянул клоуну немного помятый лист бумаги.

Карта? – пронеслось в голове красноносого юноши. – Хотя нет, он же сказал, что сам нарисовал...

\- Это я тебя нарисовал. Случайно, правда, но я подумал, тебе всё равно будет приятно.

Багги переводил задумчивый взгляд с рисунка на его криворукого создателя, пытаясь определить, хотел ли рыжий недоумок оскорбить его подобным образом или же действительно полагал, что ему польстит сравнение с разноцветным намалёванным чудовищем, которое даже к их биологическому виду явно не имело никакого отношения.

Глядя Шанксу в глаза, он с безразличным видом медленно, словно наслаждаясь постепенно сползающей с лица накама улыбкой, разорвал желтоватый лист. Подхваченные ветром мелкие клочки бумаги улетели за борт, казалось, унеся с собой и вечное веселье стоящего напротив клоуна рыжеволосого юноши.

Однако реальный Багги не был и вполовину так холоден и безразличен, как его воображённый двойник.

\- Ммм... спасибо, – голос клоуна прозвучал предательски тихо, а руки, повинуясь чему угодно, но не разуму своего хозяина, бережно сложили рисунок пополам и убрали в карман штанов.

Когда Багги вновь взглянул на Шанкса, то еле сдержался от громкого и выразительного чертыханья. В глазах рыжеволосого юнги помимо лёгкого удивления и привычного веселья читалось что-то совершенно новое. 

\- Шанкс! – разнёсся по палубе громкий командный голос. – Какого дьявола ты устроил в каюте?

Суровый оклик будто и вовсе остался не замечен Шанксом, и лишь его на мгновение отведённый взгляд заставлял в этом усомниться. Не дожидаясь повторения повисшего в воздухе приказа, Шанкс послушно направился в сторону кают, озорно подмигнув напоследок синевласому приятелю. Выдавив из себя в ответ некое подобие улыбки, Багги резко двинулся в противоположенную сторону, про себя твёрдо решив, что ему совершенно не хочется узнать, что именно за эмоция несколько секунд назад отражалась в карих глазах. И только испещрённый разноцветными линиями лист бумаги, скрытый в складках жёсткой синей ткани, говорил совсем об обратном.


End file.
